versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Curly Brace
Curly is a major character of the 2004 game Cave Story. Background Ten years prior to the events of the game, robot soldiers took over the surface and killed everything in their path. They found the island, which was inhabited by the Mimiga race. The Mimigas were largely killed, with very few remaining. Quote and Curly Brace encountered Miakid, who wielded the Demon Crown, and fought Miakid together. However, while Miakid was fatally injured in the battle, the Demon Crown granted enough power to severely injure both Quote and Curly. The two laid dormant for years, separated on the island, until much later, the two woke up and became an ally to the Mimiga, rediscovering the secrets of the island and their pasts. However, Curly was hostile upon meeting Quote again due to thinking he was a killer robot from the surface who had come to hurt the Mimiga. After a fight, the two reunited on neutral terms and became allies, discovering the secrets of the Island. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Comparable to Quote. Quote fought with Misery, who defeated Jenka. Jenka's magic is comparable to Ballos. Helped defeat the Core, which holds up the island. Beat Ballos with Quote, who could hold up the island with his especially powerful magic.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (On par with Quote.) Durability: Small City Level (Survives beatings from Balrog, who can overpower Jenka.) Hax: Flight (via Machine Gun, but for a limited time), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of affecting ghosts) Intelligence: Above Average (Is a combat robot, should be generally similar to Quote in this regard, is an excellent caretaker) Stamina: High (Seems to have superhuman stamina, although despite being a robot, air is still necessary, and exhaustion seems to be possible for combat robots) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Can fly for a limited time with the Booster 2.0, which also cannot fly in more than 8 directions *'Shield Generation': Can summon shields to deflect missiles, making her completely impervious to their effects. *'Non-Physical Interaction': Can affect ghosts *'Electricity Manipulation': With the Nemesis, which fires lightning-like projectiles Equipment *'Air Tank': Allows breathing underwater indefinitely. Retrieved from Curly Brace. *'Machine Gun': Rapidly fires bullets, and is so powerful that it can thrust a combat robot upward *'Nemesis': Fires lightning-like projectiles, but gets weaker if more experience is picked up Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought evenly with Quote *Fought with the Core, which Misery believed that if the fight continued, the island would have crashed down to the ground *Fought Ballos with Quote, who had especially powerful magic beyond Jenka, who could keep the island afloat *Can fight with Demon Crown users, which is such a powerful artifact it can destroy a human body with ease Speed/Reactions *Capable of dodging missiles *Comparable to Quote, who can avoid the lightning attacks of Ballos *Should be superior to the King who almost took the Doctor by surprise had it not been for a surprise lightning attack *Can outrun vehicles with treads made specifically for navigating the terrain Durability/Endurance *Fought with Miakid, a Demon Crown user, although the battle left him out of commission for years *Can go through several boss fights and still survive through Hell to fight against Ballos *Survives attacks from Ballos, the strongest magic user in the game Skill/Intelligence *Can master weapons she is given within a few enemy encounters *Fought evenly with Quote as close equals *Defeated Ballos while she was injured and Quote had already went through several bosses *Defeated Demon Crown users twice Weaknesses *Requires air to breathe, even as a robot *It seems to be possible to exhaust even combat robots *Cannot boost indefinitely, even with the improved Booster 2.0 *Especially weak to certain spikes *Less mobile in certain terrain Sources *Cave Story Wiki for information on weapons that Curly uses *VS Battles Wiki for a calculation Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Small City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Cave Story Category:Firearm Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:NICALiS Category:Indie Game Characters